Class ideas
These are ideas for classes that may be added to World of Warcraft in a future expansion pack. Note that some classes may be saved for hero classes. If it is later announced it will be a hero class, we will move it to the appropriate place. The distinction between hero and regular classes is not that strong as of yet. Archmage Archmages were the ruling class of the Kirin Tor mage society and usually resided within the Violet Citadel of Dalaran. It is possible, yet pure speculation, that once the magical city is completely rebuilt, players will be able to train as the Archmage hero class. According to EnoYls aka Rob Pardo regarding such a class: "As to the Water Elemental we played around with him quite a bit, and did try some of the suggestions and he never felt "right". It may be re-introduced for a Mage hero class spell."http://news.thottbot.com/?search=re-introduced%20for%20a%20Mage%20hero%20class This 'Water Elemental' spell referenced by Pardo may or may not differ from the Water Elemental spell originally planned for release with the Burning Crusade. As of now, this spell is offered as the 41 point frost tree talent, Summon Water Elemental, to the Mage class. Barbarian Most warriors currently in Warcraft wear extremely heavy armor, yet there are other fighters who wear far less (orcish Grunts for example). This could be a new class for some of the more barbaric races (most of whom are within the Horde). Bard The Bard is a popular speculative musical class with ideas drawn from a number of different fantasy games. It could use ballads and music to buff party members and do crowd control. Note: Bard is a class specifically said not to be relevant to the Warcraft world. This may make it less likely to be used as a class idea by Blizzard. Beastmaster Beastmasters featured in The Frozen Throne in the shape of Rexxar. Since Beastmasters are like Hunters, they might be a Hunter hero class. Possible Bonus: Multiple pets. Blademaster/Gladiator Blademasters were an agile, "samurai"-like Orc hero from Warcraft III. They were skilled orcish swordsmen who came from the original Burning Blade Clan. Parts of this class were rolled into the warrior and rogue classes. It could be a possible race-specific Hero class for orc rogues/warriors, though of course other possibilities are open. Possible bonus: Mirror Image; the Hero makes false duplicates of himself to fool the enemy. Brewmaster Brewmasters originally hail from Pandaria, but in World of Warcraft a quest chain reveals that other races occasionally follow the teachings of these wandering Pandaren as well. A Brewmaster class could possibly be implemented to fill the desire some players show for a bard-like class option, since along with their love of drinking the Brewmasters are said to have a love for the tales and stories of the different cultures they meet - and these tales could easily include songs. More likely to become a profession than a class. Brewmaster class idea from the WoW forums. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=42584840&postId=425912503 Demon Hunter The Demon Hunter was a night elf hero class from Warcraft III, though that is not the only race they are associated with. They use demonic energies to augment their combat skills, as well as having an inventory of spells as well, so they could be an effective hybird melee/magic class. Could be racially limited to Night Elves and Blood Elves, though Orcs could pick up on it too, since they share a love of combat as well as warlock magic. As a hero class, could derive from Warrior or Rogue classes because of their positions as the most versetile melee classes, or Warlock and Mage classes for their arcane skills. Far Seer The Far Seer was an orc Shaman hero class from Warcraft III. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for orcs. Possible bonus: Spirit Wolf Pet Herald Herald idea - the Herald is a very malleable class inspired by real world standard bearers. It could use totem-like battle standards and warhorns (left-hand items) for buffs, spells, crowd control etc. and could possibly use both melee and ranged weaponry. It contains some similarities to shaman/warrior/hunter classes and the suggested bard class. Keeper of the Grove * Knight The Knight is a class based on the Raiders and Knights of previous Warcraft games. Unlike the similarly aligned Paladin, a Knight would fight on a mount and specialize in polearms. It would probably be a melee tank, possibly with a few buffing skills. Medic/Tinker A possible technology-based healing class for gnomes and other appropriate non-religious races (possibly Horde goblins in the future?). Due to the technological affinity they could possibly be tied in with the 'Tinker' class. Monk Dotted across the landscape are monasteries--small, walled cloisters inhabited by monks who pursue personal perfect through action as well as comtemplation. They train tehmselves to be versatile warriors skilled at fighting without weapons or armor. The inhabitants of monasteries headed by good masters serve as protectors of the people. Ready for battle even when barefoot dressed in peasant clothes, monks can travel unoticed among the populace, catching bandits, warlords, and corrupt nobles unawares. In contract, the residents of monasteries headed by evil masters rule the surrounding lands through fear, as an evil warlord and his entourage might. Evil monks make ideal spies, infiltrators and assassins. An individual monk is unlikely to care passionately about championing commoners or amassing wealth. She cares primarily for the perfection of her art, and thereby, her personal perfection. her goal is to achieve a state that is beyond the mortal realm. A monk approaches an andventure as if it were a personel test. While not prone to showing off, monks are willing to try their skills against whatever obstacles confronts them. They are not greedy for material wealth, but they eagerly seek that which can help them perfect their art. The key features of the monk is her ability to fight unarmed and unarmored. Thanks to her rigorous training, she can strike as hard as if she were armed and strike faster than a warrior with a sword. Though a monk casts no spells, she has magic of her own. She channels substle energy, called ki which allows her to perform amazing feats. The monks best feat is her ability to stun an opponent with an unarmed blow. A monk also has a preterntural awareness that allows her to dodge an attack even if she is not conciously aware of it. As a monk gains experience and power, her mundane and ki oriented abilities grow, givng her more and more power over herself and sometimes over others. A monk's training requires strict discipline. Only those who are lawful at heart are capable of undertaking it. - D&D Player's Hand Book (ed. ?), pg. 39. The 'Monk' is a class filling the role of an unwanted aggro handler. This was suggested as being a genuine unfilled role in most MMORPGs. A tank can run to taunt unwanted aggro from weaker characters though this can cause chaos in a party if the tank is not initially successful. Offtanks are the only obvious existing choice for this role though it is largely a waste. The Monk's skills could operate through a unique mode; "on enemy attack". This is to say activated abilities are completed when the targeted enemy attacks. An example of usage would be that in a party an enemy on the tank is aggroed to a caster. The Monk would target the enemy, approach, and activate an ability that blocks the next enemy attack and causes them damage. This effect represents the monk blocking and countering the enemy move. The monk, being a practical character concept has not been worked into World of Warcraft lore, except on the basic of levels. Note: While the monk was a class specifically said not to be relevant to the Warcraft world. It was partially adapted into lore and Warcraft game world through runemaster and other references to monks in the RPG, and including references within the MMO itself. It should also be noted that the Player's Handbook above description does not represent an official source of Warcraft lore. Mountain King The Mountain King was a dwarven hero class from Warcraft III. As a Hero Class, this could come from any of the Dwarves' original classes as they are all based on melee combat. Possible bonus would be the transformation into an avatar and becoming immune to most magic. Mystic theurge (mystic) Blurring the line between divine and arcane, mystic theurges draw power from divine sources and musty tomes alike. While most spellcasters choose one path to magical power, mystic theurges walk two roads at once, simultaneously mastering spells common to clerics and wizards.http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/rs/20030408a The Mystic would be a class similar to the Mage, Shaman and Warlock classes; being a combination of a spellcaster and healer with some melee and special abilities that allow chain spells, chain healing, and chain curses. It would also have mystic runes (with effects like damage and healing over time) with special effects: for example, if a Mystic dies they could trade a mystic rune for a resurrection (obviously restricted to higher levels). This class would most likely be for the night elf, blood elf, draenei and troll races. Alternatively, it could be a hero class for shamans. Note: Mystic Theurge (aka mystic) is a class specifically said not to be relevant to the Warcraft world. This may make it less likely to be used as a class idea by Blizzard. Necromancer/Acolyte/Necrolyte/Necrologist The Necromancer (also see Necrolyte and Acolyte) was originally planned as a class for World of Warcraft, but did not make the cut. Blizzard wanted all classes to be different, and the design was simply too close to that of the warlock. This could end up being a Forsaken or human-specific hero class based on the Priest or Mage classes. See this offbeat, 'nicer' version of the Necromancer (called the Necrologist) from the WoW US forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=34965038 Ranger/Sentinel/Archer The Ranger class has appeared in numerous Warcraft games, especially in the ranks of elves. It could appear as a Hunter-like class without pets, or as a race specific blood elf Hunter hero class. Sentinel is the name for the night elf version of the elven ranger. It should be noted that archers are not as experienced as rangers or sentinels. Runemaster Lore: "He merges brute strength with arcane magic, covering his body with mystic tattoos and often imbuing them with magical energies to increase his skill in hand-to-hand combat. While a runemaster shuns armor, this is more to prevent hindrances to inscribing his runes than to demonstrate his subtlety and finesse with unarmed strikes. Quite to the contrary, a runemaster prefers to get in the face of his enemies. Using little trickery or subterfuge, the runemaster takes down foes with toe-to-toe, all-out assaults, hammering them with tattooed fists and feet brimming with arcane power. Runic magic is considered primitive yet complex by most other races. The dwarves have taken to it with deft skill, while the tauren study it more slowly. " The Runemaster is a monk-like hand-to-hand melee fighter originating in the Warcraft RPG (More Magic and Mayhem). All lore from the PnP RPG is approved by Chris Metzen before it goes into print and some lore is co-developed by the two teams (MMORPG and PnP RPG). Therefore, it is possible that the World of Warcraft developers might draw inspiration from the PnP RPG for future developments, as they appear to have done with The Nightmare. Based on the RPG the Runemaster would probably be a class for at least tauren and dwarves, possibly orcs and night elfs. Role: Runemaster could be offtank/dps support class (buffing runes) Weapons: Fistweapons, staves, fists with war paint(passive melee bonus, like poisons and sharpening stones, see talents and first runemaster ideas) A Runemaster idea from the WoW US forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=47204006&sid=1 Another Runemaster from the WoW US forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=47010972 Runemaster fictional(but possible) talent tree: http://www.war-tools.com/t9044.html Sorceror/Wizard/Battlemage A blend of the mage and warlock class (and could appear as a hero class for either), possibly featuring non-demonic 'familiars' or heavier armor (especially with the Battlemage). Spellbreaker The Spellbreaker was a Warcraft III blood elven anti-magic unit, which the Silvermoon City Guardians resemble. It could end up being a race-specific Blood Knight (Paladin) hero class for blood elves. Example abilities could be Mana Drain, Armor Breach, Adrenaline, etc... Spellbreaker class idea from the WoW forums. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=11963429&sid=1&pageNo=1 Spirit Walker The Spirit Walker tauren unit featured in Warcaft III, and some parts of it were wrapped up into the WoW Shaman class. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for tauren. Templar Many paladins and other warriors became templars when they joined the Argent Dawn. Argent Dawn Templar are a prestige class in More Magic and Mayhem RPG sourcebook. This could inspire a Hero class for Paladins. Vanguard/Ranger The Vanguard, master of blade and bow, would be a fighter that excels in both ranged (filling in the gap we currently have regarding ranged combatants)and melee combat with skills relating to different elements. He would use mana and wear heavy armor. Vanguard class idea from the WoW forums. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=21532303&sid=1 Warden The Warden was a night elf hero class in The Frozen Throne. It could end up being a race-specific rogue hero class for night elves. Possible bonus: Summoning the Avatar of Vengeance. Werewolf Werewolf would be a melee fighter oriented on doing heavy damage. It would have three forms: Human, Werewolf and Wolf, each having it's own advantage and disadvantage. Witch Doctor The Witch Doctor troll unit featured in Warcaft III, and some parts of it were wrapped up into the WoW Shaman class. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for trolls. Potion doc The Potion doc class is featured in the Warcraft RPG Horde Player's Guide he is a master of Alchemy and is similar to the Warcraft III hero unit Goblin Alchemist. He could fill the roles of a Healer with throwing potions that heal and add buffs and the roles of a ranged DPS-er with throwing explosive and poison potions. A potion doc could resemble a Chemist from the Final Fantasy series. References See also *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade *Denied classes Category:Classes Category:Rumors